


Traitor Mine

by ylissianknights



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Gen, Mentioned Character Death, Nohr | Conquest Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylissianknights/pseuds/ylissianknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do not touch me.” The redhead all but snarled. “You’re a disgrace to our clan. To me. You make me sick.”</p>
<p>Before Kaze could reply, his twin vanished.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Kaze sides with Lady Corrin, and subsequently sides against his twin. In the end, he has to deal with the consequences of his choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor Mine

“Brother, please, it’s over-”

“How dare you speak to me.” Saizo cuts him off, his face bright red in anger. “How dare you even stand in my presence you _traitor_.” 

Kaze visibly flinches at the fire in his twin’s words.

“Saizo…”

" _Do not_ .” The red haired ninja takes a threatening step towards his brother. “Lord Ryoma is _dead_ . And _you_ sided with the people _responsible_.”

“Corrin never wanted-!”

Saizo roars and throws a punch, swerving at the last second to punch the wall of the room he’d been held prisoner in. “DAMN YOU-!”

“Brother!” Kaze immediately stepped forward to take his twin’s now-bleeding hand in his. Without thinking, he yanked his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Saizo’s hand. Saizo was stunned by the action for a moment. When he came to his senses he tore his arm away from Kaze’s grip.

“ _Do_ _not touch me_.” The redhead all but snarled. “You’re a _disgrace_ to our clan. To _me_. You make me _sick_.”

Before Kaze could reply, his twin vanished.

\---

“I’m sure he’ll come around eventually.” Silas tried to comfort his downtrodden friend. Though Kaze wouldn’t admit it aloud, Saizo’s disappearance weighed heavily on his shoulders.

So he just hummed in acknowledgement of his friend’s words. The silver haired cavalier gave him a worried look before finishing the letter he’d been writing. Kaze normally wouldn’t have bothered him so late at night, but Silas was just as awake as the ninja was.

“Please, Kaze, don’t talk my ear off.” Silas teased lightheartedly, setting his quill pen down. Kaze watched as he carefully folded the letter and tucked it into a pristine white envelope.

“If I may ask, who are you writing to?” He asked in curiosity, trying to start a conversation. Anything to get his mind off of his twin.

“My mother.” Kaze arched an eyebrow. “She’s been worried ever since we crossed into Hoshido, and I’ve decided to take advantage of the peace to write to her.” Silas turned his head to smile at his ninja friend. “Family is important, after all. Give him time, Kaze, and he’ll return.”

“That is just it. I am not sure if he will. And… And I miss him.”

Cheeks burning with shame, Kaze felt the unfamiliar burn of tears against his eyes.

\---

“Watch out!” Kaze immediately ducked out of the way as a kodachi sliced through the air where he’d been standing. A shuriken whizzed by and felled the samurai responsible.

“Thank you-!” The man stopped in surprise as he turned to face the person who’d saved him. Though her hair was shorter now and there was unmistakeable bags under her eyes, she was still a sight for sore eyes.

“No need to thank me, Kaze.” Kagero dismissed. The green haired ninja lost his voice, unable to reply to her. The female ninja gave him a peculiar look. “I must go now. ...Be safe.” Then she was gone. A moment later he came to his senses and reached out to the now-empty air.

\---

“I see you have not given up your painting.”

Kagero hummed from her perch on a barrel she’d claimed as a temporary seat. Her easel was perched in front of her, though her subject didn’t seem to be the landscape.

“Do you miss her?” The paintbrush paused mid stroke. The hand holding it trembled ever so slightly.

“...Yes.”

“Kagero I… I am so…” Again, the ninja felt the shameful burn of tears in his eyes. Kagero set her brush down and stood up. She turned to Kaze with tears in her own eyes.

“I know.” Kaze blinked in surprise. “You would never… Never hurt anyone if not for the right reasons. But nothing can bring back the dead.” She explained, furiously wiping the tears away. “Nothing… nothing can bring back Orochi. Nor Lady Mikoto, nor Reina, nor Oboro, nor Hinata, nor… N-nor Lord Ryoma.” Her voice broke and she turned away.

Ninja were never so open and vulnerable around others, but this was different. Kaze stepped forward and opened his arms to embrace her, but paused in hesitation. Kagero lurched towards him and wrapped her arms around him just as a sob broke from her throat. He held her close and let his own tears fall.

\---

Kaze could barely find the strength to attend Lady Hinoka’s coronation. There would be so many familiar faces from Hoshido, and how could he face them?

But with Kagero’s silent but steady comfort beside him, somehow he found it. And now there he stood, in the room housing the Hoshidian throne that had once belonged to Queen Mikoto. That was supposed to now belong to Lord Ryoma.

Kaze wasn’t surprised that Saizo was absent from the event.

He did see several of the familiar faces he’d been loathe to see. Setsuna, Azama, Subaki, Hana… Lady Sakura.

Sakura seemed older now, and her young face lined with troubles she never should have been forced to face. Kaze’s chest tightened painfully at the sight. He wanted to go up to her, to tell her he was truly sorry-

“Nice of you to show your face.” Subaki greeted in hostile politeness, stepping into Kaze’s path. The sky knight was still recovering from the effects of being a prisoner of Nohr if the uncharacteristic slightness of frame and the bags under his eyes were anything to judge by.

“Nice to see you, too, Subaki.” The ninja replied softly, guilt clawing at his throat. The room seemed too cramped, too crowded all of a sudden.

Subaki stepped close, so that there was only a few inches between them. “Stay _away_ from Sakura, you dirty _traitor_.”

The man stepped back and flashed a false smile before turning to go join Sakura and Hana.

Kaze felt like he was going to throw up.

\---

Shortly after the coronation, the new leaders of Nohr and Hoshido launched a joint operation to clear out the Mokushu ninja from the former Kohga in honor of Lady Corrin and her new betrothed, Lord Shura.

Kaze had been there when his brother and Lord Shura worked together to finish off the former Daimyo. The man who had killed the twins’s father. Something Saizo had kept to himself until that moment.

Somewhere deep down, it felt unfair that Saizo kept the identity of their father’s murderer to himself. That he’d suffered by himself. And now, Saizo himself might as well be dead to him as well.

Kaze felt sick a lot lately.

\---

“Like we’d hand over information to some dishonorable ninja like _you_!” The prisoners words cut into him like a knife. Kaze winced.

“Oh dear, it doesn’t look like things are going to well, huh?” The ninja sighed as the outlaw drew near. The last thing he needed was for Niles to rub salt into his wounds, and knowing Niles the man would take any opportunity to make him feel worse.

“I am perfectly able to handle this on my own, Niles.” Kaze forced out, not wanting to appear weak in front of the prisoners. Niles leaned against a wall a few feet away, seemingly scrutinizing the ninja.

“Really? So what information have you found out?”

Kaze looked to the side in shame. “Fine, you have at them then.” He surrendered, turning to leave. Niles caught his arm before he could. Without saying anything, he walked Kaze to the prison entrance.

“Not that your pain isn’t _delicious_ ,” Kaze flinched, “But it’s been such a long time since Hoshido’s fall. Maybe you shouldn’t be here. Maybe you should be trying to put yourself together instead of trying to fall apart.”

Kaze looked at the man in shock. Niles shrugged and let go of his arm.

“Just a thought.”

\---

Weeks later, when the campaign to secure Kohga in the name of Lady Corrin and her husband, Lord Shura, ended, it came as a relief.

Kaze had seen enough blood and death to haunt him for the rest of life, which itself was still relatively young. Soon the celebration to officially recognize Shura as the daimyo of Kohga would take place.

Again, there would soldiers from both Nohr and Hoshido there. Kaze didn’t think he could stand another meeting with a bitter former friend.

Again, Kagero offered to lead him her strength. The fellow ninja seemed to be more put together than he could ever hope to be again.

Again, he accepted her offer.

\---

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Kaze breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Silas, a most welcome face.

“Greetings, my friend.” The ninja greeted, a rare smile gracing his face. Silas smiled back, another very much welcome sight.

“Can you believe Corrin is getting married? It seems almost like yesterday we were reunited.” Silas mused. Kaze nodded in agreement.

“I never thought she would end up with Shura, though.” He commented. “But they _do_ make such a lovely couple.”

“I hear they’re already expecting.” Silas added, causing the ninja to nearly choke on the water he was drinking. Seeing as Silas was Lady Corrin’s retainer, any information from him was bound to be factual.

“Are they now? I wonder if there will be another dragon running around before long.” Kagero mused from Kaze’s side. “Imagine that, two dragons in a place where none had been for so long.”

“Ah, Kagero, I didn’t see you there!” Silas jumped, surprised. The female ninja smiled softly.

“That is because you were too preoccupied with thinking about babies.” She teased him, making Silas blush.

Before he could reply, someone was tapping a glass and announcing the start of the ceremony.

Silas bid them goodbye, and left to take his place beside Corrin.

Again, Saizo was absent from the celebration.

\---

“What do you mean, you’re leaving?” Silas demanded.

It was late at night, and the cavalier had tracked down Kaze’s room to spend time chatting with an old friend. He hadn’t expected to see Kaze in the midst of packing.

“I am going away.” Kaze simply replied.

He’d had plenty of time to ponder Niles’s odd words of wisdom, and came to the conclusion he was right. Kaze did need time to pull himself back together. He would go back to Igasato, where he and Saizo had been born and raised. He would do whatever it took to rebuild his honor as a ninja, and rebuild himself.

“I thought you were going to pledge yourself to Lady Corrin?”

“Plans change, my friend.” Kaze placed the last of his items in his bag before looking at Silas. The cavalier looked distraught, and it made Kaze’s chest tighten. “...I will return, one day. If there is still a position open, perhaps then I will take it.” He clarified.

Silas sighed. “Is there anything I can do now to help?”

“Yes. Tell Kagero that I am going home.”

Kaze said goodbye to his friend, then left.

\---

Their childhood home had stood vacant for several years now. Kaze could tell as he slid the doors open to let in the sunlight. Cobwebs, dust, dirt, animal feces… It looked like quite the project.

Kaze was up for it, though.

He tied a bandana around his mouth and nose, and got to work with his broom. A cloud of dust was ever present as he worked through the empty house. Ninja lived with meager belongings after all. Anything that had sentimental value was tucked away safely in a box.

As the day wore on, Kaze tripped down to simply the bandana and his work trousers. The hard work was relaxing, and as was the midsummer heat. It was so, so cold in Nohr, the land without light.

When the sun set behind the mountain peaks, Kaze decided to finish for the day. The house certainly looked better than it had that morning. And smelled better.

He sat on the porch with a cup of water and watched the sunset.

\---

Months went by. Kaze went back into training, with the elder ninja hesitantly accepting him back into their ranks. He had to be retrained, of course, but it was well worth it.

Kagero came by every now and again, sometimes with a familiar face from Hoshido, sometimes with someone from Nohr who wanted to see him.

Silas came when he was able to, despite the long journey it would take. Even Lady Corrin and her husband came.

Still no word from Saizo, however.

Kaze kept his twin’s room clean anyway, in the hopes it might have a use in the future.

\---

It was the final day of summer. The cool autumn winds were already winding through the mountains of Igasato. Soon there would be the festival celebrating the coming of darkness, an old ninja tradition.

Kaze remembered going to the festival with his father and his twin. Saizo had won him a crudely made stuffed koi. Kaze had treasured it anyway. He’d even found the old toy while going through boxes of their valuables. The ninja even sat it on a shelf above his bedroll.

Thinking of his lost family made tears swell in his eyes. Kaze sat on the back porch of the house, away from the road where no one could see him. And so, he allowed himself a moment to grieve. Silent sobs wracked his body and he pulled his knees to his chest.

When the tears would no longer fall, Kaze wiped his eyes and looked up at the evening sky.

“Father, I am so sorry.” He whispered into the quiet, his voice strained and hoarse. “Brother… Please, one day, forgive me for what I have done. I am so, so sorry.”

There was a soft thud behind him and the ninja stiffened in alarm. Someone sat down beside him, a little thinner, a little sadder than before.

“I know, little brother.”

Saizo had returned home.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the twin dynamics in Fates, I say as I realize my next fic should be about Flora and Felicia.
> 
> From the creator of 'Brother Mine' comes its opposite, 'Traitor Mine'. Where Saizo wishes Kaze had died instead, but not really.
> 
> Also is my Kagero bias showing? Because I love me some Kagero. She's one of my favs.


End file.
